Many Of Horror
by tocataindminor
Summary: Just as Cal gets everything he wasn't his world comes crashing down. A sinister secret from the past puts his Life in Danger. Can Gillian and someone from his past save him before it's too late?
1. The Antidote For Fear

I do not Own Lie to me or any of the Characters.

* * *

**The antidote for Fear.**

Patients was not a virtue he Possessed he was a pusher, he liked to make things happen, patients was definitely over rated. Up until now he had been a very patient man, he had played the game, toed her imaginary line but that was all about to end tonight. Tonight he was going to make his move. The rain on his window made him shudder, the sound of any form of running water brought back memories of the vicious attack, his breath caught in his throat as the memory hit him as hard as the heavy gushes of water had. He gulped down another glass of whisky and slammed the glass a little too abruptly onto his desk. He filled it again with the smooth, yellow liquid, he needed to forget, he needed to wash it away to blot out the fear.

"Shall I come back later?" Gillian Fosters voice, as smooth as the fine Whiskey he was downing enquired. Cal shook his head and motioned for her to come in. She approached his desk tentatively, noting the various empty bottles of miniatures that were strewn across the floor. Sighing deeply she got on her hands and knees and began to pick them up. Cal lent to the right, giving him and advantageous view of her backside.

"Bloody fine arse you have there Foster!" He said licking his lips.

"Cal!" Gillian scolded as she stood up. "I'll put that comment down to the state that you're in!" She shook her head and walked towards the bin situated near the sofa in his office. Cal laughed and stood up.

"The state I'm in?" he inquired innocently as he approached where Gillian was standing.

"Yes Cal, you're drunk."

"No luv. I've been drinking but I'm defiantly not drunk." Gillian scowled at him and threw the bottled into the bin " And….I was telling the truth …..you do have a bloody nice arse!" He grinned leaning to one side in an attempt to view it.

"Cal!" A rosey pink flush blossomed on Gillian's cheeks.

"Oh come on Foster." He stepped towards her, invading her personal space. "You must know that I'm constantly checking out your arse, your legs…your…." His voice trailed off as his eyes lustily swept over her body. Gillian gave a slight shudder of pleasure. She was ashamed to admit that hearing him talk like that, to admit that he thought about her in a sexual way, to look at her like that, it aroused her. Cal saw it. He saw the way her breath slightly quickened causing her chest to rise and fall that little bit faster. He saw the flush on her cheeks deepen and the slight dilatation of her pupils. _Gotcha._ He grinned inwardly and stepped forward again until his face was inches from hers. He resolved had been waining for a while. He had seen it that night when she refused his off for 'a bite'. Her mouth had said no but her eyes, those pretty blue eyes has said yes and so much more.

"Cal!" Her voice low and raspy. He was so close she could feel his breath on his face, the warmth radiating from his body. "You're only behaving like this because you're drunk."

"I told you Foster, I'm not drunk" He growled. His heart was hammering and his whole body tingled from the adrenalin that surged through him. His hazel flecked eyes were fixed on her bright blue ones which were staring back at him. He saw the arousal, excitement and slight fear that twinkled in them. They stood motionless, the room filled with the sound of their labouring breaths and the rain hammering on the window. Cal closed his eyes. _That sound, that bloody sound of water._ He needed the pain, the fear to go away, alcohol didn't help, nothing no one else could ease his misery, but she could. He needed to loose himself in Gillian Foster, in the love that seared his soul. Gillian made the slightest movement, the smallest twitch and it made him snap.

He lunged for her, gripping her by the hair. His weight on her and the force of the lunge caused them to fall heavily on the sofa. Before she could let a sound slip for her mouth his lips were on hers, kissing her roughly. She couldn't move, his rough grip on her hair and the weight of his body held her in place. Excitement and terror intermingled in her shaking form. On one level she wanted this, the hot rough kisses that he was frantically planting on her and the feel of his hands groping her body were not unwanted, but on the other, the ferocity with which he was performing such acts filled her with fear.

"See how much I want you Foster." He whispered gruffly in her ear as she guided her hand towards the straining buldge in his pants. Gillian gasped to feel how hard he was, causing Cal to grin broadly.

"Cal, should we be doing this. I don't'…I don't know…." She could hardly speak from the weight of him on her chest.

"If you don't want me to do this say now Foster, because I can't hold back much longer." His kissed her again before tracing the line of her neck with his tongue. Gillian let out a small moan of pleasure.

"I'll take that as a go ahead then." His hanf moved down to the hem of her dress and yaked it roughly upwards causing the delicate silk to tear as he pulled it.

"Cal!" Gillian protested at the sound of her dress ripping. Cal paid her no heed and with her legs and panties exposed he slid his hand up her thigh. Gillian gasped as he slipped two fingers inside of her panties and began to explore her womanhood.

"Fuck you feel Good Foster." Cal's voice was barely audible. Leaving two fingers inside of her her moved his thumb to her cilt and began to expertly stimulate her.

"Cal" she whimpered as she writhed with pleasure.

"Does that feel good?" he asked as he increased the speed of his movements.

"Yes, god yes." She panted. She clamped her eyes shut and bit her bottom lip, Cal grinned, she was close. With a final thrust of this fingers and a flick of his thumb, her body jerked. Her back arched and eyes flew open, the full ecstasy of her orgasm flooding her beautiful face. With an artful ease he unzipped his pants to reveal his turgid member. Her eyes were closed as she laid on the sofa enveloped in the blissful delight her orgasm had given her, she didn't see the penetration coming, but she felt it. Pulling his hips back he thust into her deeply and savagely. She squealed as the length and width of him filled her. Cal Grinned before pulling almost all the way out and plunging himself back in.

"Is that good?" he asked lustfully.

"y..y…yes." she flung her arms above her head and dung her nails into the arm of the sofa. His thrusts became harder and faster. Panting and groaning he hurtled towards the sweet, blissful release that he so desired. He lost himself in the act, he lost himself in being inside of Gillian Foster, being enveloped by her.

"Cal…oh god Cal…" she screamed as her own orgasm hit her. Hearing her scream his name, the spasm of her around his cock as she came drove him wild and he could feel his own orgasm vying for release. He gripped her hips tighter and Pound harder and deeper.

"Oh fuck Foster…." He panted " You're amazing, this feels amazing." She moaned again and lifted her hips to meet his frantic thrusts, allowing him to penetrate her deeper.

"Oh fuck…oh fuck….Gillian…..Gillian" His eyes sort hers, as they locked together he was going to tell her, to tell her that he loved her, what better time to confess love when perform the act of love.

"Yes" she breathed. He opened his mouth and his body jerked, a warmth began to rise within him.

"I'm gonna cum!" with ones last ferocious thrust the sweet delirium of orgasm exploded in him and he crumpled onto her.

"Shit." He gasped as he laid flush with a panting Gillian.

"What, was it not good? He voice laced with hurt and concern. Cal lifted himself up and looked at her flushed confused face.

"No…it was amazing…it's just at the end I had wanted to say" Cal looked away awkwardly.

"Yes?" Gillian probed.

"I had wanted to tell you that I loved you." Gillian took a sharp intake of breath. The silence seemed like eternity and Cal was beginning to sorely regret saying anything.

"I love you too." She finaly said, kissing his forhead tenderly. Cal smiled broadly at her.

"Bloody orgasm getting in the way of that." He snorted. For a second Gillian pursed her lips, before breaking down into an uncontrollable fit of laughter, Cal stared at her bemused. "What's so funny?"

"I never thought I would hear a man cursing an orgasm!" she laughed. Cal raised his eyebrows.

"You have a point there luv. Sounds pretty absurd doesn't it." Gillian nodded and her laughter infected Cal with it's gaiety.

Cal rolled over and situated himseld behind her, encirciling her with his arms.

"I'm sorry." His voice laden with regret as he gently kissed her.

"What for?"

"I didn't want the first time to be like that…I…I wanted it to be more…Loving…but I just needed you" His voice cracked slightly as he tightened his grip on smiled and twisted her head to face him. She understood, she knew he was plagued by the terror that had been inflicted on him, not only from the recent events but from all the hurt and torment that he had endure throughout the years. A rush of love welled inside of her, she was flattered that he needed her to make his pain subside. Not just have her physically, he could get that from anyone, but to have her mind, her soul, her love.

"It's ok." She said softy. "I enjoyed it" she blushed profusely and Cal grinned. "And next time…next time it can be more loving." Cal's smiled broadened.

"So, theres going to be a next time then?" Gillian giggled and nodded.

"Yes Cal, there's going to be a next time, if you want?"

"Bloody hell Foster….Gillian" he corrected, calling her Foster didn't seem intimate enough any more. "That's like asking if the pope is Catholic. If course I want there to be a next time." Gillian smiled and motioned to get up.

"Where are you going?" Cal growled as he tightened his grip on her.

"I'm getting up" She laughed.

"No your not!" Cal protested and squeezed her closer to him.

"Cal! Surley your not after round two already!" she teased. Cal shook his head, the smile slightly slipping from his face, the traces of hurt and fear flashing though his eyes.

"No, but…I just want you close to me for now…alright?" Gillian loving stroked his face and acquiesced, laying peacefully in his arms. Cal nuzzled his face into her hair, smelled it's sweet scent. He relished the warmth of softness of her body against him. Suddenly he felt exhausted, the tingle of his orgasm, mixed with the blissful delight of having the woman he loved in his arms relaxed his whole being, soothing away the troubles and fear that had stabbed at him earlier.

"I love you Gillian" he said wearily.

"I love you to Cal" She whispered back. They were the last words he heard before he surrendered to sleep.

With wide eyes her peered through the study door into Cal's office, his heart was pounding. He tried to force the impish smile from his face and banish the images of the hot sex that he had just witnessed from his head. The sight of Lightman screwing did nothing for him, but Gillian Foster on the throws of passion, now that aroused him. He had never intended to stay, to watch the whole erotic event play out, but once it had started he was enthralled. The sexual tension between his two bosses was practically palpable, it had only been a matter of time before something happened between them, but…he had never expected to witness it. Carefully picking up the files he had originally ventured into Cal's study for, Eli Loker slowly and silently departed through the back entrance.

"


	2. In My Life He hates you more

I do Not own Lie to me or any of the characters ( although i would really like to!)

* * *

_**In My Life…He hates you more.**_

Cal Lightman rolled over and groaned in pain as he face planted onto the floor of his office. He had anticipated some resistance to his roll in the form of Gillian Foster's body, however, it never came.

"Shit" He cursed as he rubbed his face, eyes darting around the room in search of Gillian. His heart sunk when no trace of her could be found. His office was now in darkness except for the gentle glow of his desk lamp, grunting, he hauled himself to his feet, his body as heavy as his heart. _Why has she run off? Did she regret what happened?_ His mind a blur of confusion he sulked over to his desk to try and call her, as he reached for his phone a small piece of white paper with immaculate writing on it caught his eye.

_Cal,_

_I know what you are thinking and NO! No regrets._

_Have borrowed your keys. Meet me back at yours for something more….._

_Romantic._

_Gill xx_

A lopsided smile crept across his face as he pocketed the note. Flicking off his desk lamp he snatched up his phone and car keys. Spinning on his heel he strode out off his office and swaggered down the corridors of the Lightman group building. New feelings, unfamiliar ones now swelled within him. He felt…he felt…._how do I feel?_ He pondered? _Contented, at peace, happy, in love? Yes…that's it. In love._ His grin widened as he descended in the elevator towards the parking lot. He sighed, not the sigh of someone who was anxious or depressed, it was a cathartic sigh, releasing all the pain and inner turmoil that constantly raged within his soul. For years he had let guilt of past actions, poor decisions and misdeeds erode at him, leaving his exterior hardened and worn. Only Gillian saw that tiny light that was still in him, the smallest flame of compassion, tenderness and love that Emily and her kept alive. Tonight, finally being with Gillian, saying THOSE words that he had held back from her because of rules and lines and marriages to the wrong people, it had ignited that tiny spark and now he was sure that his happiness radiated from ever pore of his body.

Bounding towards his Toyota hybrid, he swung his keys around his finger and began to hum a Beatles song. A faint shuffle to his right caused him to stop momentarily, glancing around the dimly lit parking lot. Shaking his head he carried on _my imagination, _humming again. The next sound stopped him dead in his tracks.

"And in Myyyyyyyyyy Life, I love you more!" A heavily accented British voice belted out note perfect. Cal's blood ran cold, swallowing hard he slowly turned to face the owner of the voice, which carried on singing.

"Though I know I'll never lose affection, for people and things that went before. I know I'll often stop and think about them, but in myyyyyyyy life, I love you more. In myyyyyyyyyyyy life, I love you more." The owner of the voice let out a gruff laugh. "That's a crock of shit though isn't it Lightman. You've never really loved anyone, not even your family." The man hissed as he began to emerge from the shadows. He was dressed head to toe in loose black clothing. He wore thick, black leather gloves and the hood of his jacket obscured his face, Cal didn't need to see his face to know who the sinister figure was. " You never stop and think about lost loved ones do you? But I do….every day of my pathetic life." He growled.

Cal backed slowly towards his car, fingers groping being his back for the door handle. "What's a matter Lightman?" The hooded stranger cackled "Not happy to see me? But you seemed so happy a second a go, not a care in the world!" _that's coz I bloody was_, Cal though, his fingers finally wrapping around the door handle. "Well, maybe you want a better look at your handy work hey!" with that the stranger yanked at his hood to reveal a horribly disfigured face. The whole right hand side of his face was covered in severe burns that extended down his neck and beneath the neck of his jumper.

Cal winced, "What do you want Charles?"

The scared man laughed and shook his head incredulously. "What the bloody hell do you think I want? I want revenge, I want you to pay for what you took from me!" he snapped.

"I didn't do this to you Charles, I didn't take anything from you…it….it wasn't my fault" Cal reasoned as he pulled on the door handle.

"You could have stopped it! If you'd have turned up….like you swore you would! You promised her and you let her down….." he began to shake with rage.

"I didn't know…how could I have known and anyway…."

"SHUT UP!" Charles bellowed. "Don't try to put any of the blame onto me…it's your fault. It…it wouldn't have happened that way if you had turned up!" He stepped towards Cal. "I'm going to make you pay, and everyone involved, I'm going to make you all pay for what I lost." Raising his hands he lunged forwards. It hadn't been hard to predict what he was going to do, the signs would have been evident to anyone, let along the for most expert in facial expressions. Cal adeptly side stepped, letting the burly man crash into the side of his car. Seizing his opportunity Cal yanked the door open and slipped into the safety of his car, promptly locking the doors. Charles recovered quickly and began hammering on the windows, slamming the car into drive Cal stopped onto the accelerator. As he tore from the parking lot he glanced back to see Charles' steely glare. The elation that he had felt only a few moments previous and been swallowed by the sickly feeling of dread. _This is going to get bloody messy._ He sighed, this time it was a sigh of an anxious man, he knew the heartache and loss that Charles Montgomery – Smith had suffered, and he knew that a man who had lost everything and who was encumbered with so much pain was a dangerous man indeed.

* * *

A/N Hope you enjoy it. I promise more Callian later on. The song is In My Life by the Beatles ( i don't won that either!) xxx


	3. Sunshine and Crazy Docs!

I do not own Lie to Me or any of the delightful Characters.

* * *

_**5 Years Previous**_...

_**Sunshine and Crazy Docs!**_

Gillian Foster nervously pushed a loose strand of hard behind her ear and shifted uncomfortably on the hard leather chair. Her pretty blue eyes darted around the bright room, despite its pleasant appearance, she felt incredibly uncomfortable. _Hurry up; hurry up,_ she thought, impatiently shaking her foot. Sighing heavily she slumped back into the chair and glanced for the hundredth time at the clock. Only five minutes had passed since she last looked, but to an agitated Gillian, those minutes may have well been hours.

"Hello, Mrs Foster!" A breathless woman panted as she bristled into the office. "I'm so sorry that I'm late…I had and….emergency and…never mind!" She smiled brightly at Gillian as she plopped an armful of files onto her desk. Gillian appraised the young woman as she seated herself behind her cluttered desk. She appeared to be in her later twenties, but the wrinkling around her eyes indicated more like mid thirties. Her deep auburn hair hung brushed her shoulder and framed her ivory skin. Although dressed impeccably in a smart grey pant suit and crisp white blouse, she still managed to look somewhat dishevelled... Gillian frowned _maybe I have chosen the wrong person here, but I was told she was the best._ Just as the thought flashed through Gillian's mind the woman looked up and fixed her with her emerald green eyes, flashing her a radiant smile.

"Please excuse me. I come across a bit ditsy, but I'm very good at what I do." She grinned again before settling comfortably in her chair. Gillian could not keep the look for surprise registering on her face.

"Its ok" the woman laughed "I get it a lot, people thinking I'm….well…..whatever" she laughed again and waved her arm dramatically. I swept dangerously close to a cold cup of coffee that was balance precariously on some medical text books and Gillian cringed, images of coffee splashing all over documents, important, vital documents relation to her, leaving her as cold as the coffee in the cup.

"So, Dr Leyland" Gillian said clearing her throat as the nauseating feeling began to churn in her stomach. "Are you going to tell me what's wrong with me?" Her voice slightly wavering. Dr Leyland's brow furrowed, confusion washing over her pretty features.

"Wrong? Oh no there's noting wrong with you Mrs Foster." She smiled kindly. "The symptoms you have been experiencing, the fainting, the sickness it's because…you're pregnant." Gillian mouth hung open. Although the words hit her ears, her brain was struggling with the cognition.

"Excuse me?" she breathed.

"You're pregnant Mrs Foster, congratulations" Dr Leyland repeated, beaming a wide smile. Gillian shook her head, staring blankly at .

"But. But I can't be, it's not possible!" she mumbled dumbfounded. For a split second, doubt crept into Dr Anne Leyland's mind. Although she was on of the best Obstetricians, specialising in fertility and neo-natal health, she had, on more than occasions, been describe as being some what capricious. Quickly snatching up Gillian's notes she flicked through to the Pathology report and scanned the results. He doubt was instantly diminished when she saw the second line of the report. "Ah yes" she said aloud, smiling again. "HCG" she sighed with relief and laid the file back in the table. "HCG or Human chorionic gonadotropin is in your blood. It's a hormone that's only present where you are pregnant. You are pregnant Mrs Foster, congratulations!"

Gillian sat motionless save for the rapid fluttering of her eye lashes as she processed the information Dr. Leyland had just disseminated. SHE WAS PREGNANT. For weeks she had convinced herself that there was something seriously wrong, spending hours on online symptom checkers only to have are cacophony and terrible diseases slow pop up on here screen, never in a million years did she dare to hope that she was pregnant.

"But. But we were told that it would be next to impossible." Tears of joy began to twinkle in her pretty azure eyes. "One of my ovaries doesn't release eggs regularly and apparently, we. We are just not compatible so…." He voice trailed of as she flicked away a tear that plopped onto her cheek. had been nodding vigorously.

"I know, I know. But sometimes, nature just finds away. I can see that you have been trying for a while," she said as she began to leaf through the copious notes in front of her. "You really are pregnant Mrs Foster. I assure you, you are. Now be sure to take care of yourself, this will explain everything" she slid a leaflet with _Now you are Pregnant_ in the front to Gillian. "And we will see you soon."

Gillian's face finally split into a wide smile that illuminated each of her lovely features. "Thank you." She said sincerely before departing office. Standing out on the busy street she deeply inhaled the crisp morning air. She began to stride towards her office with a spring in her step, pausing momentarily she gently placed her hand on her stomach, _we're having a baby_. That single thought warmed her more than the bright summer sun that was beginning to beat down onto the streets of Washington. She couldn't wait to tell him, not even for another second. Fumbling in her bad she pulled out her phone and hit speed dial. After a couple of second a man's voice answered.

"Hello?"

"Darling, it's me. I have something to tell you."

"Hey, Gill, is everything ok, you sound, odd." The mans voice laced with concern.

"I'm fine. Actually I'm better than fine. I'm pregnant" There was no reply.

"What?" a voice finally whispered. "You're really pregnant? That's…that's….amazing!"

Gillian smiled. "I know. Yes I'm really pregnant, we are having a baby!" She giggled excitedly. "Look, I have to get to work but I'll see you tonight"

"Ok darling. I love you." The man's voice quavered through overflowing joy.

"I love you to Alec." With that she hung up the phone and carried on towards work. Today everything was perfect. Today she was Foster, one of the most gifted Psychologists in the country, Co-founder and owner of what she was sure to be a very successful business with a new found friend Dr. Cal Lightman. Today she was a happily married woman and now, she was going to be a mother. She exhaled deeply, full of contentment lifting her head upwards, drinking in the sunshine and the bright blue sky. Today, she was blissfully happy; everything was beautiful and sunny, just like the lovely summers day. However as she entered into the small office that was the Lightman group she failed to notice the solitary rain cloud that lingered ominously in the bright blue sky, threatening to ruin the perfection.

* * *

Hope you like it xx


End file.
